TDI season who knows!
by 16summerbrienne
Summary: hello, I updated again! I am pretty fast! And, I don't like to lie! Ok then, I did not do so good on this one. So, be prepared for crappy writing! I will work on writing better trust me!
1. Chapter 1

TDI season who knows!

**Ok then, now I need people who are not normal I don't mean like aliens or anything with super powers, but I don't just want people think this:**

**Name: Steve Scott**

**Age 13 to 17: 14**

**Stereotype: shy quiet kid**

**Personality: Steve is a shy quiet person**

**And so on…**

**That is soooooo boring! Let's make this TDI awesome!**

**This is what I need-**

**Name:**

**Age 13 to 17:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Clothes-**

**Swim suit:**

**Normal:**

**Formal (in case we happen to have a dance!):**

**Shoes-**

**Normal:**

**Formal:**

**Relationship (yes or no):**

**If yes what type:**

**Hobbies:**

**What you bring to the island: **

**THANKS I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**


	2. MEET THE CAMPERS!

MEET THE CAMPERS!

**I TRIED TO GET AS MANY OF YOU IN AS POSSIBLE, BUT AS YOU KNOW I AM REALLY STRIKED ABOUT THE RULES IF YOU DID NOT FOLLOW DIRECTION YOU ARE NOT IN!! (UNLESS IT ROCKS!) NOW ARE YOU READY TO MEET THE CAMPERS? TOO BAD IF YOUR NOT YOU ARE MEETING THEM NOW! NOW I TELL YOU NOW! NOW!!!!!!!**

**Alex Michaels- the flirty rocker/ female/ 16**

**Kabran Holler- emo/skater / female/ 16**

**Jake Smith- cute football jock/ male/ 17 (my own creation)**

**Lauren Russ- rocker chic/ singer/ female/ 16**

**Mickey Blake- the crazy artist/ female/ 15 (sorry I changed the name, but like everyone is 16)**

**Gina Mae-the extremely hot girl/ female (no kidding hint "the extremely hot GIRL)/ **

**17 **

**Joey Caller- the sneaker/ male/ 15 (one of my own creations)**

**Idle Stevens-the useless iron man/ male/ 16 (I chose a last name!!!)**

**Melody Broad- Broadway chic/ female/ 16**

**Reina Mai- the mad scientist/ female/ 15 (again I had to change age sorry)**

**Dani Ffloyd- (I was told there is two Fs) the happy go luck but secretly demented psycho/ female/ 14 (sorry, but again the age was changed) **

**THIS DOES NOT SEEM LIKE A LOT, BUT TRUST ME SOMETHING WILL HAPPEN SO IF YOU DIDN'T MAKE THE CUT IT IS OK! YOU MAY KEEP SENDING THEM IN IF YOU LIKE…**

**I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE MORE BOYS AS WELL, BUT FOR NOW THESE OUR MY CAMPERS!! I HAD TO MAKE 2 OF MY OWN, BECAUSE OF THE LACK OF BOYS, BUT IT WILL DO. I WILL UPDATE SOON, BUT I WILL NEED YOU TO READ AND REVIEW SO I KNOW I STILL HAVE SOME VEIWERS OUT THERE! THANKS AGAIN AND STAY TUNED. I SOUND LIKE A COMERCIAL!! Hahahahahaha! **


	3. Chapter 3

The campers meet each other!

"**Hey I am Chris Mclain" "we are here waiting for the boats to arrive… there's one now" he looks and sees several people on this one and shouts "wears the other boat?" when a girl with yellow eye and brown hair shouts back**

"**Were all on this one, Chris!!"**

"**oh hey Reina!" he says to her as she gets off the boat" the next 2 people who walked off together were Melody and Jake.**

"**Oh, do we have relationship going already Melody?" said Chris.**

"**Ummmm…" she stutters and then stops holding his hand. **

"**What do you say Jake" Chris says**

"**Well… did I mention I like football? Who's into football?"**

"**I am" Melody yelps, truthful she is not she just really likes Jake**

"**Ok, then Jake I see you don't want to talk about it!"**

**The next people to get off were, Mickey, Gina, and Dani. Chris ignored them witch was very strange. When Kabran got off he seemed to really be interested. Of course maybe it was because her hair was covered in blue streaks and she had ripped jeans on with a camo top on. When she got off she was starring at Idle instead of paying any interest to Chris. Idle seemed to stare right back into her beautiful eyes. Soon she started to crack a smile when Chris said**

"**Oh, now you smile!" she looked away from Idle quick.**

**Lauren and Joey got off the boat together as well. They looked like they were in love, but the Joey saw Kabran as started smiling! Lauren slapped him in the face and then slowly walked away. Chris seemed to be getting a little angry, because no one way talking to him except Chef Hatchet.**

**The last one to get off was Alex. She was alone witch was weird, because she is a very out going person. We found out her secret. She had a crush on someone else who like some one else! This could be a problem for her!!!!**

**THANKS FOR READING I RAN OUT OF IDEAS FOR SOME PEOPLE, SO IT'S NOT THAT GOOD. JUST WAIT TILL I GET TO SOME ACTION! IT WILL BE BETTER AFTER ALL THE INTRODUCTIONS AND STUFF IS OVER WITH. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS AGAIN. IF ANYONE HAS COMMENTS ON THEIR CHARACTER SO FAR PLEASE WRITE!**


	4. the first meeting

The first meeting!

**They are all together not sitting on benches near a fire.**

**Of course Melody and Jake are sitting together! Kabran and Idle are not sitting with each other, but they look like they really want to be! Interrupting this intro is Chris saying **

"**ok people we are here to put you into 2 teams" " the team known as THE BEETLES is made up of these people, Kabran, Alex, Lauren, Jake, and Idle" Chris pauses and looks around "The next group will be known as THE SNAKES, Mickey, Joey, Dani, Reina, and Melody.**

"**WHAT I'M THE ONLY GUY?!?!?!?!" shouted Joey. **

"**Yep" said Chris "now please go and get to know your groups better" "Oh, and sorry melody and Jake, but I just could not let you be on the same team!" he said with a big cheesy grin on his face.**

"**Whatever" said Jake quite calmly.**

**When the snakes were walking they spotted a chain saw. (Odd I know) when they saw this everyone was confused, until Mickey shouted **

"**Oh I can use that for a sculpture!" and ran and grabbed it. Everyone stared at her and then kept on walking.**

**Meanwhile…**

**The Beetles were walking very quietly, not saying a word, but during the whole time Kabran had her eyes on Idle and Idle had his eyes on her.**

**THAT WAS NO BETTER THAN THE LAST ONE, BUT REMEMBER WE ARE STILL INTO THE INTO STUFF! IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW I WILL UPDATE SOON!!!!!!!**


	5. THE FIRST COMPETITION

The first competition!

"**Yesterday, when I made the 2 teams" Chris said "I didn't realize I had left Gina out!" "She was still STANDING HERE when you all had left!" Chris pauses "come on over here Gina"**

"**So, whose team is she on?" shouted a few indistinct voices.**

"**She is on the team of…"**

"**WELL… TELL ME!" Gina said a bit aggravated.**

"**The snakes" Chris finally said **

"**OH, COME ON NOT ANOTHER GIRL!!!" Joey shouted. Everyone started to laugh, except Joey and Gina. **

"**ok, now it's time for the first competition" Chris said "You are going to climb to the top of a tree get a piece of fruit and throw it down to your team mates they will then use it a an assembly line and send it to a scale weighing the fruit, then the next person will climb up after the other person has climb down and hey will do the same thing. The first team to get the scale to say 15 pounds will win." **

"**Oh, that's easy!!!" said Jake **

"**Yea, it probably is easy" said Melody enthusiastically. **

"**Ok, go!" Chris said. Kabran was the fist for the Beetles against Gina for the snakes they ran and started climbing as fast as they could. When the through the fruit down on it went to the scale. Next for the beetles was Idle against Joey for the Snakes. The same thing was repeated over and over for different people. When they had finished it was the Snakes who only had 14 pounds and the Beetles who had 15 pounds. **

"**The Snakes I will see you tonight." "Congratulations Beetles. You are all dismissed" **

"**I hope you don't get voted off, Mel" said Jake to her so no one else could here.**

"**I'll be fine" Melody answered. Then they kissed goodbye and left with their teams.**

**SO, WHO DO YOU WANT VOTED OFF FROM THE SNAKES? I WILL USE THE MOST COMMON VOTE. ALSO, WHAT DO YOU THINK SO FAR? I WILL UPDATE SOON THANKS!!!**

**THE SNAKES**

**Melody**

**Joey**

**Mickey**

**Dani**

**Gina**

**Reina  
**


	6. the bottom 3

**ok the person to be voted off won't be decided till some more people have reveiwed, but as of now we have Melody, joey, and Mickey. in the bottom. please vote out of them thank you!!! not all of these were reveiws. most were pivrate messages!**


	7. WHO GOES HOME!

**REMEMBER ,OST OF THESE WERE PRIVATE MESSAGES!**

**"Welcome Snakes, we have the votes!" Chris said to the snakes.**

**"when I call you, come up and get your marshmallow." "Gina, Mickey, Reina, and Dani."**

**"there are 2 of you left... Melody and Joey."Chris said without hesitation.**

**"thats a bunch of crap!!! why should i go home" said Joey.**

**"Because no one like you!!" Melody said back**

**"the last marsh mallow goes to... JOEY!"**

**"What? i can't leave!!!!" "i wrote a song about TDI!!" shouted Melody.**

**"Time to go to the dock of shame Melody." Chris said.**

**"what's this, there is another boat!?!?!?!" Chris said amazed. Two people then got off the boat, a boy and a girl. **

**"hey i'm Kimberly Sanders!" said the girl in a green vest over her white long sleeve shirt.**

**"i'm Terry O'bray..." said the guy with the green streaks in his hair.**

**"were late campers!!" said kimberly trying to hide that she is really nervous. while this was going Melody told the boat driver to leave, and that we had no one to go home. she then went behind a tree when no one was looking!!**

**"welcome late campers!" "kimberly you will have to go be on the BEETLES team and Terry please going the SNAKES. " "we just sent home Melody Broad, there she goes now!" said Chris "you may all go now..."**

**THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVEIW I WILL UPDATE SOON! OH, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE ROLE OF EACH OF YOUR CHARACTERS!**


	8. THE 2ND COMPETITION!

**"Welcome everyone to the second competion!" said Chris "well, Melody left last night..."**

**"noooooooooooooooo!!!" jake interupted.**

**"what's you problem?" said Kabran **

**"shut up!! you have Idle and now Melodys gone!!" jake shouted. Idle and kabran were standing next to each other silently staring at each other like always. Alex was staring at jake with a thoughtful look on her face. right then was when Lauren went over to Jake and kissed him!!!!! Jake looked at her happily and kissed her again... meanwhile Melody was watching from behind a tree and she was not happy!!! she was about ready to kill Lauren...**

**"well... let's get back to the point 2 new people have come in place of Melody. there names are Kimberly and Terry." chris paused leting them greet each other and then said "the competition today is making the worst drink ever" "your tools are all the fruit and bugs or whatever you and find, 1 nife, 1spoon, 15 packets of sugar, and 1 blender..." when chris said one BLENDER Mickey screamed. "were not putting anyone into the blender!" chris said laughing. "YOU MAY START" he shouted.**

**When everyone was finished he called the Snakes up first and said  
"what is in the drink?" Terry spoke up and said**

**"beetles, do you get the joke?" "ok i see you don't find that funny." he backed up.**

**"there is also sugar, moss, apples, oranges, bannas, and leaves." Mickey said with delight**

**"thank you now what is in yours beetles?" Chris said**

**"we have surgar, tree bark, water from the dew, grass, sour apples, worms, peaches, beetles, termites, and finally,bird eggs we found up in a high tree!" said Alex staring at Lauren with evil eyes.**

**"ok then... i have tasted both terrible drinks and have decided that the SNAKES drink is the best witch means that the BEETLES won for having the worst drink ever." said Chris**

**"Again I will see you tonight Snakes!"**

**THANK YOU!!! I ENJOY HAVING PEOPLE READ MY STORY! NOW WHO DO YOU WANT TO GO HOME?**

**THE SNAKES**

**Lauren**

**Mickey**

**Gina **

**Joey**

**Terry **

**Dani**

**Reina**

**PLEASE VOTE SOON OUT OF THEM!!! AGAIN I WILL CHOOSE THE MOST VOTED PERSON TO GO HOME!! I DON'T CARE IF IT IS REVEIW OR IF IT IS PRIVATE MESSAGE, JUST VOTE!! THANKS AGAIN!!!! I WILL UPDATE AS SOON AS I GET THE VOTES!**


	9. Chapter 9

**TO BE HONEST I WAS GOING TO PICK THE MOST VOTED OFF, BUT THEN I GOT SOME REVIEWS AND PRIVATE MESSAGES THAT WERE NOT VERY NICE!!!!!! I GOT MAD OK... LAUREN WAS THE PERSON GOING TO GET VOTED, AND NOW IT IS SOMEONE I DID NOT LIKE FROM THE BEGINNING!!! SOMEONE THAT I CAN NOT FIT ANYWHERE IN MY STORY!!! SOMEONE WHO PROBABLY DOES NOT EVEN LIKE ME!!!!!!!!!! READ THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHO!!!! HERE ARE THE POSSIBILITIES... Gina, Dani, Mickey, and Alex...**


	10. I'M SORRY PLEASE VOTE!

**I AM SORRY I LET MY ANGER GET TO ME... IT'S JUST THAT I HURT MY ANKLE, AND I GOT REALLY MAD CAUSE I CAN'T PLAY VOLLEYBALL!!!! UM NOW HERE ARE THE BOTTOM 3:**

**Lauren**

**Mickey**

**Dani**

**THANKS ALL PLEASE VOTE OUT OF THEM THANK YOU!!!!!!  
**


	11. could it be the end of Melody?

HEY I AM SKIPPING THE PART WHERE PEOPLE GO HOME TODAY, SO HERE...

** "Welcome everyone to a brief review of what has happened..." Chris said "Ok, so last night sadly Dani ****went home with a unanimous vote" When Chris paused a lot of people gasped in astonishment. Well, all except for Lauren of course who screamed **

**"HURRAY, I DIDN'T GO HOME..." then she was interrupted by,  
**

**"No kidding you are standing right there being a major pain" Terri said. Chris finally said**

**"I got word from the boat driver that no one went home the time that Kimberly and Terri came, which means that MELODY is still on the island..." at that moment Jake jumped up and started screaming**

**"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! WHERE IS SHE????? WHY DID I NOT KNOW????? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME?????? LAUREN, WHY DID YOU TRICK ME????"**

**"OH SHUT UP, NO ONE CARES!!!!" Mickey shouted  
**

** Melody, who was standing behind a tree with moss covering one of its sides, also having a vine going up the side, was happy inside, but on the outside nervous and scared. She had no idea what was to come next...**

**"Ok then, now that we have that out of our systems, you will all take these weapons (including knives for cutting leaves and branches out of the way, gun for killing wild animals and whatever else, bombs for blowing up rocks, and lastly the deadly BLENDER don't ask why...), now split up into your usual groups... GO" Chris announced. The teams moved out will there weapons... THEY CIRCLED MANY MOSS COVERED TREES MANY BUSH SHOOTING AT ANYTHING THEY COULD FIND, but what they did not know is that Melody was hidden in a little den with only one tiny hole of light when you cover the entrance with a large round like rock. before she could even blink she hear footsteps... it was Mickey. she threw her bomb at the rock she thought be unusual at that place. **

**BOOM! the rock exploded... Melody had climbed into a little section in the back of the den to avoid the explosion. **

**IT'S NOT VERY GOOD... TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND I WILL IMPROVE!!! PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL TRY TO BE BETTER! WHAT DO YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN TO MELODY????  
**


	12. WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?

HELLO WELCOME BACK TO ANOTHER CHAPTER... AS YOU KNOW THE ROCK HIDING MELODY HAS EXPLODED AND MELODY HAS BEEN EXPOSED!!!!! DID MELODY SURVIVE????? DID MICKEY SURVIVE???? READ THIS CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT...

** "What's this has Melody been found????" Chris said running to the sound of the boom.**

** "i see a black hoodie over there! Who wants to check to see if it is really Melody?????" Said Gina no one spoke up except for Joey, who said  
**

** "i guess I'll check!" he walked slowly to the hoodie and then touched it... there was nothing there! he jumped back.**

** "I know i saw her on this island while i was sneaking around trying to find ways to win this thing!" he said in shock**

**"forget that! Where is Mickey?" Alex said confused "didn't she throw the bomb?" all of a sudden there was a gun shot! BOOM it crackled through the night sky. everybody ran towards the sound of the gun, when there was a second shot... BOOM, this one sounded even louder then the first one!!! When they arrived at the scene Melody laying just in her white tank top, who had been shot twice was dead on the ground... everyone stared at her, and then they moved their eyes to the person who had the gun in her hand... MICKEY!!! they all gasped, and then just left as if nothing had happened, no one even cared surprisingly not even Jake he had Lauren now, and that was all he thought about!**

**Time had past when people were just standing around waiting for Kabran and Idle to show up... when 15 more minutes had past they set out to find them. they walked and walked until they heard something behind a bush, and they walked over to it and moved the leaves it was Kabran and Idle kissing!!!! this was unusual, because they usually just stare at each other! they decided that they would let them be until the challenge the next day... When they returned back to their cabins in the beetles cabin was 2 new guys named Cody Helm and Brad Parsley. Cody had pink stripes in his blond hair, and Brad had brown hair with green streaks in it. they are best friends so they have the same style it is very strange!!!!! in the Snakes Cabin was 2 new guys and 2 new girls the guys names were Freddy Barr and Zach Scott they both had black hair, but hey are worst enemies! the girls names were Logan Slane and Cloe Brady, they both had blond hair although Logan's was more of a dirty blond, and they both wore really expensive fancy cloths that said hit me I'm a Bitch. just kidding, they just are that mean girl BITCHY type no one except guys and wannabes like! they all went strait to bed after meeting the new campers, so they could be ready for the challenge!!!**

SORRY IF IT SUCKED!!! ITS JUST THAT I COULD NOT THINK OF VERY GOOD IDEAS... SO YEA!! Logan and Cloe are 2 men girl/ bitches at my school, that i hate!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS FOR READING!!!!


	13. MWAHAHAHAHA

UMMMM... I THINK I OFFENDED PEOPLE BY MY LANGUAGE, AND I AM SORRY!!!! THIS IS WHY I RATED IT T!!!! NOW I AM GOING TO TRY NOT TO USE THAT LANGUAGE AGAIN! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW... THANKS!!!

**"WELCOME BACK AS YOU KNOW WE HAVE GOTTEN 4 NEW CAMPERS!!!!!" Chris shouted "Now we will have our next competition!!!!"**

**"OH JOY WHAT FUN THAT WILL BE... NOT!!!" Logan shouted... her and Cloe both laughed as if it was funny, and then Chris just continued his explaining...**

**"OK, then i have decided the perfect volcano for this competition!!!" chris said "And here is the rope!!!"**

I AM GOING TO KIND-OF USE THE SAME IDEA ANOTHER WRITER HAS USED... IF YOU CAN GUESS WHAT THE CHALLENGE IS BY WHAT I HAVE SAID I WILL NOT ONLY GIVE YOU INVINCIBILITY, BUT YOU WILL ALSO GET TO KICK OFF ANY CAMPER OF YOUR CHOICE... REMEMBER THINK HARD, THIS WILL BE A TRICKY ONE, SO I WILL ONLY PICK THE EXACT OR REALLY REALLY CLOSE GUESS!!!!! PLEASE TRY VERY HARD!!!! THANK YOU FOR READING... ITS GOOD TO KNOW I STILL HAVE SOME READERS OUT THERE!


	14. tHE REAL ME

I am back, with a whole bunch of new ideas!!! Sorry it took me forever, but here i go...

THE OLD CAMPERS THAT HAVE BEEN VOTED OF ARE COMING BACK, EVEN THE MEAN ONES... I AM SORRY I HAVE NOT WRITEN, I HAVE BEEN AWAY SOMEWHERE... IT'S A SECRET, NOT THE POINT... anyway I would like to say that we will bw having some more interactive fun and educational information... NOT!!! Now I am going to unlesh the REAL me!!! Summer Poland... The crazy scico, who loves to write about depressed Emo characters, becasue she is depressed herself!!! Now please, i would love some more characters, and if people would like, can you please update your characters... Let me tell you one thing... I fyou do not have a dark, scary, Emo, Goth, jerk, scico, or fun loveing person everyone loves. Then you will not go very far in the "REAL" me story... Writen my me Summer Poland... Yes that is my real name, and you might think that it is weir, but THAT'S JUST ME!!! So deal with it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thanks PLEASE REVEIW


End file.
